Bakugan: Invasion Core
by Switch - On - 97
Summary: Two years after Dan and the brawlers saved Bakugan City from Mechtanius Destroyer a lot has changed, And now a new battler to Bakugan City will discover what it is like to brawl. Cameron will team up with and fight with the newest generation of Brawlers and discover a sinsiter plot within Bakugan City.
1. Beginners Luck

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan**_

**1. Beginners Luck**

In Bakugan City, kids and teenagers battle it out for top spot in the Bakugan Championship. The batting style has changed in the last four years and brawlers now had their own gauntlets that Mira had redesigned for battling on Earth, as Mira found it was more efficient for summoning Battle Gear and Baku Nanos but obviously left out the caber function of it, and they automatically activated when they entered the Bakugan stadium.

Battles were happening thick and fast and a girl was standing on one side of the battlefield in one of the stadiums looking 13 with dark purple short hair with a hair sticking out at the top, dark emerald eyes, she wore a greenish white golf shirt, a dark purple skirt, light brown socks and black tap dancing shoes.

She was facing her opponent who had an overconfident look on his face. He wore a purple shirt with white pants, had golden eyes and messy brown hair.

"Hehe ready to lose girly?"

His opponent remained silient.

"Okay very well, time for a thrashing." The boy said as he equipped his Haos gauntlet.

Then the girl followed and equipped her Ventus gauntlet.

"This is Vince Fredrick coming to you live from Arena C as we look set for another battle, and lets introduce the battlers. On the east corner, we have the Girl who has had her fair share of battle experience, Akira Haruna. And in the west, he's had a three match win streak and is never one hold back. Steve Preston. Let the battle begin!"

"I'll start. Gate card set!" Steve yelled

And a faced up Haos card was thrown into the middle of the battlefield and created a yellow shockwave rectangle field that spread and faded around the battlefield.

"Bakugan Brawl!" He threw what looked like a marble with yellow markings and symbols. "Haos Falconeer stand."

And a humanoid body with a falcon face, white wings, and talons for feet came out. Has a base power level of 600 G's

"Bakugan Brawl!" Akira said throwing a green marble with emerald markings. "Bakugan stand! Show them your grace Ventus Radion.

Radion also had a humanoid body but was more petite than Falconeer, she had a face that is similar to Aquos Elfin, (without the ears). Had regular hands and feet, was covered in light green feathers everywhere except her belly, her arms, her feet and her face of course; had a long yellow ponytailed hair, had a red spherical gem where her belly button would be, and had angel wings on her back with wide wingspan. Has a base power level of 700 G's. "Okay let's win this." She cheerfully said while dancing around

"I was hoping you'd be a little more… graceful." Akira said looking annoyed.

"Well grace just isn't my thing ya know."

"You could at least try…" Akira whispered

"Well girly time to… uh. Oh whatever. Ability activate!" and Steve put a card into the slot and gauntlet slided it in.

_Ability card set_

"Flash Flare!" and Falconeer fired a yellow beam from its hand, and then blasted it at Radion.

"Looks like its power level at 800 G's. Right Ability Activate!"

_Ability card set_

"Angel Accelerator!" And Radion was surrounded by a green aura, and dodged Falconeer's attack pretty easily by jumping and flying in the air with speed. And raising it's power level to 800 G's and dropping her opponents to 700 G's

Steve growled. "Take this. Ability activate. Rapid Feathers!" and Falconeer flapped its wings flung yellow glowing shards from its wings at Radion.

Falconeer: 900 Radion: 600

Radion was doing her upmost best to dodge them but they followed her where ever she went and couldn't even dodge the shards in the air

"Hey! Akira do something I can't dodge these forever." Then she finally got hit by some of the shards. And Radion descended to the ground.

Akira intervened. "Ability Activate! Needle Fury!"

"Now were talking."

Tiny green needles blasted from Radion's wings and they spread all over Falconeer's body in an instant.

Then Falconeer collapsed, on to the ground.

"Huh, what just happened?" Steve asked frustrated.

"This is an ability which throws poision needles at the opponent and drops it's power by half it already has."

"Huh!?" Then Steve looked at his gauntlet

Falconeer: 450 Radion: 600

"Ahh, Gate card open, Haos Reactor!" and the whole field was surrounded by yellow stars and other features that came from space

Falconeer: 550 Radion: 600

"Man. Still not enough! Ability activate, Eagle charge!" Then Falconeer charged at Radion and it had a yellow aura surrounding it. "Yeah now that's the power I'm talking about."

Falconeer: 850 Radion: 600

"Radion you ready?" Akira asked

"As long as there is no grace involved I'm ready."

"Ability activate. Zephyr Dance!"

Falconeer: 850 Radion: 1000

The orb on her belly glowed light blue, Radion ran with such speed to the point where she was almost invisible, and started to strike Falconeer from all directions because of her blitzing speed, when Radion was done hiting Falconeer with a 41 hit combo consisting of kicks and punches Falconeer has kneeling on one leg as it took incredible damage.

Even the fans were in awe at this power.

"Radion lets end this. Ability activate! Tempest Weave!"

Falconeer: 650 Radion: 1200

"Oh I love this one!" Radion summonded a ball of green energy in her hands and held her body back, then when the energy was high enough she thrusted her body forward and the ball of energy released from her hands and the beam hit Falconeer.

"Falconeer!" Steve yelled. And Falconeer flew to Steve's side of the battlefield it became covered in a yellow flash and went back to its ball form and it flew to Akira.

'_Steve Life force 0, winner Akira' _The gauntlet sounded

"Alright we kicked but." Said Radion as the happily jumped into the air and became covered in a green flash and shrunk to ball form and returned to Akira as well.

"Hey gimme me back Falconeer, Woman!"

"Sure it's all yours." She said flashing her usual permanent scowl. And out of her complete generosity she threw Falconeer back to Steve.

"Oh… well thank you." Steve thanked as he saw Akira walking off the battlefield.

-A-

Meanwhile, in Bakugan City a boy was in his room on his computer looking at Bakugan battles on the internet and just finshed watching recorded battle.

"Cameron!" his mom called

Cameron was 14 years old, had white hair that pointed upwards and one hair that was normal and would hang in front of his forehead, he had greenish blue eyes (Similar to that of Runo) He wore blue black jeans with red knitting, green and black shoes, black plain T-Shirt, and a red and black shoulder stripped, zipped up jacket.

Then he ran downstairs

"What is it mom?" Cameron asked

"I need you to go to the store and get me…" His mom had told him and he had already forgotten because she lost him on item #28 which was a bottle of moisturiser. "Did you get all that?"

"Uhh… well."

"Not to worry I made a list."

"Well… why did you make me remember all those things?"

"I just wanted to mess with you." She sang as she lightly poked his forehead

After she gave him some money he headed for the door

"Okay I'll see you later." Said Cameron as he left the house and was walking to the mall

On the way there he saw some kids trading gate cards and ability cards to each other. Then he wondered why hadn't he gotten as hooked to Bakugan as other kids and teenagers were, Lack of interest probably. After strolling through the streets of Bakugan City he finally got to the mall and went to the supermarket to get the steak his mom asked him to get.

He then went to go get himself a hot dog from the inside the mall as it was an hour he spent there and he went get a hot dog from one of the mall hot dog vendors.

After a few minutes he got the hot dog and retreated to one of the benches, as he sat and ate he looked in the numerous bags he got to make sure he was almost done with his shopping adventure. As he looked inside he saw what looked like a red marble with yellow markings on it and he picked it out of the bag. As he held it in his hand he felt it start to move.

"Wait is this a…"

Then Marble opened and transformed into a Bakugan in ball form, the top half of the marble still spinning while the bottom half was fully opened

"Whoa, a Bakugan?!"

"Yeah I'm a Bakugan, you got a problem with that?"

"No I've just never held one in my hand before."

"Whatever."

"It's not every day you find a wandering Bakugan, so what are you doing here?"

"Well my friends on New Vestroia all came here to find human battling partners to get stronger, and so that's why I'm here."

"Wait hold on, what or where is New Vestroia."

"What are you kidding me?"

Then Cameron looked at the Bakugan with a serious face.

"Okay you're not kidding. Whoa where do I start? Okay well…"

Then they both heard screaming.

-A-

"Haha this will be the easiest steal we've ever gotten…" said an older teenage boy as him and his crew laughed at a girl they tripped to steal her Bakugan.

"Please give it back, Darkus Centapoid is the only Bakugan I have." The girl pleaded

"The correct term is had." The older teenage boy said

"Hey!" a voice said. "You better give it back if you know what's good for you!"

This boy looked about 16,17 years old. He had blue eyes and wore red ring ringed glasses, had blonde hair and the top of it looked like the fin of a dolphin. He wore a white v-neck type shirt and the v part was blue, brown cargo shorts and blue and white shoes.

"Hey I know you." One of the boys said. "You're Marucho Marukura, you were part of the Brawlers and saved Bakugan City.

"Yeah, so does that mean you're going to back Centapoid?"

"Not on your life! You may have been part of the all mighty Bakugan Battle Brawlers but all of your friends retired from Bakugan battling two years ago, so you're all washed up, you should just do what your friends did and make way for the new generation."

"Well… it would seem the new generation has some things to learn." Marucho stated

"Okay let's make a make a deal 'Oh mighty Brawler'. If you can beat me I'll give this girl's Bakugan back, so what do ya say?"

"What we can't battle here! Are you crazy"

"We battle right here and now Brawler! Or are you afraid to take on the leader of Team Generation."

"Hey we can't let him get away with taking that poor girl's Bakugan, Marucho let's take them down." Said a voice coming from his pocket.

He took out a blue marble with light blue markings. And then it opened revealing Marucho's orginal partner Preyas

"If this is the only way to get this girl's Bakugan back, then we have no choice but to battle them!" said Marucho as he pulled out and equipped his gauntlet.

"There's just one more thing Brawler. This will be two on one."

"WHAT no way!"

"Ease up dude we still have Diablo and Angelo remember?" stated Preyas

"Oh yeah." Laughed Marucho

"Well what do you say Luna shall we take them down?" asked the teenage boy

"Hehe of course Kyle, it will be fun." She said evilly as she took out her Pyrus gauntlet.

Then the leader known as Kyle took out his Darkus gauntlet.

"Hey don't start without me!" said a voice from a boy that was running up to them.

"Don't tell me you're with team Generation too?" Marucho asked

"No way, I'm here to stop them too!" the boy said

"Right… what's your name?"

"Cameron Fouler."

"Hey where's your gauntlet?"

"Aww man. I… for..got it at… home."

"Here I have a spare."

"Thanks man."

"Great bonding session, but we have a battle to win here!" Preyas reminded

"Okay… uh how do you work this thing?" Cameron asked

"Follow my lead." Said Marucho as he put the power card into the gauntlet.

_Gauntlet Activated_

"Okay my turn." Said Cameron as he took a power card that Marucho gave him and slotted it into the gauntlet.

_Gauntlet Activated_

"Sorry kid, but you've gotta go down!" Said Luna. Dressed in a black shirt showing her belly, and grey jean shorts with leggings that were striped black and purple and finally she wore brown shoes . She has dark green short hair and brown eyes.

"Okay time to serve you!" said Kyle. With a longer than usual face, red eyes, short blonde hair. He was quite muscular and he wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans and red shoes that looked like Timberlands.

They both inserted their power cards into their gauntlets

_Gauntlet Activated_

"Gauntlet POWER STRIKE!" they all except Cameron yelled as the centre of their power cards glowed their respective attribute colour.

"Uh power strike?" asked Cameron and was surprised when his Gauntlet glowed

"I'll start, Gate card set!" as Kyle threw down a faced down Darkus gate card. "Time to take out the trash, Bakugan Brawl!" he threw a dark purple Bakugan with purple markings. "Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Verdan."

Verdan was a buff humanoid Bakugan with four muscular arms, all he wore were long black pants and had golden coloured sash going from his shoulder to his chest, and he had a ponytail that was black and had four red eyes. Came packing a power level of 900 "You losers have no chance." The buff Bakugan said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" yelled Luna as she threw her Pyrus Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan Stand! Smoke them, Pyrus Surgewolf!"

Surgewolf was a wolf covered in light red fur, she also had a streak of white fur along her back towards her tail, she also had green eyes and had a white snout. "This will not end well for you." Surgewolf threatened. With a power level of 750.

"Okay ready Preyas?"

"You bet I am, throw me in pal."

"Okay. Bakugan Brawl." Marucho yelled and threw the onto the field. "Bakugan stand. We have to win this Aquos Preyas!"

Preyas hasn't changed much and pretty much looks the same as he always did except his base power level has grown to 800 G's . "Oh you guys are in trouble now!" said Preyas

"Right Cameron, focus." He told himself

"Hey what are you waiting for? Put me in!"

"Right, Bakugan Brawl!" Cameron shouted as he threw the Bakugan he just met onto the battlefield. "Bakugan stand! Go, uhh hey whats your name?"

"My name is Pyrus Neo Blazeon. Just call me Blazeon, got it kid." He said in a very laid back way.

"Okay then."

Blazeon looked like Pyrus Neo Dragonoid accept he didn't have the cristal on his chest, he didn't have a long horn on his snout, the horns around his eyes were white as was the rest of his sharp scales, didn't have the armour plating on his thighs. The wings were the same and he had a reptilian eye similar to that of Drago but it was blue, not green. His base power level is 700 G's

Verdan: 900 Preyas: 800

Surgewolf: 750 Blazeon: 700

"Let's get this party started. Ability Activate. Spectrum Wave!" and Verdan clapped his four hands and created a deadly shockwave that went straight for Preyas

"Ability activate! Blast Howl!" and Surgeolf blasted a jet of flames towards Blazeon

Verdan: 1100 Preyas: 800

Surgewolf: 950 Blazeon: 700

"Whoa what do I do?" Cameron asked

"Leave it to me." Said Marucho "Ability activate! Wave Shield!"

"You got it buddy." And Preyas jumped in front of Blazeon, creating a barrier made of water protecting them both from the attacks

Verdan: 900 Preyas: 800

Surgewolf: 750 Blazeon: 700

"Let's see if you can protect yourself from this!" Kyle threatened "Ability activate! Ground Slam!" and then Verdan grabbed Blazeon in a full nelson position and jumped up high into the air.

"What are you doing man?!" Blazeon asked

"Oh you'll see." Verdian replied

Then they were near the roof of the mall and Verdian pointed his and Blazeon's body to the ground and started spinning.

"Have a nice flight dragonoid!" and he threw Blazeon into the ground of the mall creating a big crater, this caused the people in the mall to panic and evacuate.

Verdan: 1200 Preyas: 800

Surgewolf: 950 Blazeon: 400

"This is looking bad I gotta do something. Ability Activate! Blue Squall!" Preyas jumped up into the air and suddenly appeared in front of Verdan and was delivering punches in swift succession the did the same to Surgewolf.

Verdan: 1000 Preyas: 800

Surgewolf: 750 Blazeon: 400

"Okay time to end this. Gate Card open! Land Pressure!" Chanted Kyle. Suddenly Preyas and Blazon felt very heavy and Preyas fell to his knees and Blazeon couldn't fly anymore and was stuck to the ground because of the sheer gravitational force.

"Okay that's it. Ability Activate! Blue Stealth!" and then Preyas disappeared and the gate card cracked and then shattered and Blazeon flew up and Preyas got up again.

Verdan: 700 Preyas: 1100

Surgewolf: 750 Blazeon: 400

"Hey what gives?!" Kyle asked

"Oh yeah let me explain. Blue Stealth is an ability unique to Preyas and not only does Preyas become invisible and sap three hundred G's from your Bakugan it also nullifies your gate card." Marucho explained.

"My turn to jump in!" Cameron yelled

"Don't count your chickens, boys." Luna warned. "Double ability activate!"

"No way a double ability!?" said Cameron

"Sharp Iris, plus Energy Charge!"

Verdan: 700 Preyas: 800

Surgewolf: 1150 Blazeon: 400

Sharp Iris made it so that despite Preyas' invisibility Surgewolf could see a red outline of the Bakugan while it's vision was grey, then it charged into Preyas while cloaked in wild flames, and after it hit Preyas, his Blue Stealth Ability wore off.

"Hey Preyas, what happened?" Marucho asked

"I don't really know."

"I've had it! Time to make our move!"

'_Ability Card Set!'_

"Ability Activate! Combustion Tornado!" Cameron shouted.

"Hey wait a sec!" said Marucho

"Finally!" Blazeon yelled and he made fire come out of his mouth and spun while the fire grew and spread around him, eventually he was covered in an orange tornado of flames and he flew into and exploded into Verdan, Verdan flew back while Blazeon flew back into the air and deactivated the tornado.

Verdan: 700 Preyas: 800

Surgewolf: 1150 Blazeon: 700

"Woah nice shot Cameron!" Marucho praised

"Yeah but it's not over guys." Blazeon reminded

"Yeah so finish lets them." Ability Activate! Combustion Dragon!" and Blazeon shot a big blue fireball from its mouth and landed a hit on Verdan.

Verdan: 500 (K.O) Preyas: 800

Surgewolf: 1150 Blazeon: 900

"This is just perfect!" And Verdan was covered in a flash of dark purple light and transformed back into its ball form and went back to Kyle.

'_Kyle life force 40 percent.'_

"No way!" Kyle yelled.

"Now it's our turn Preyas!" said Marucho

"Let's go!" Preyas replied. And then he jumped up in the air. "Now let get serious, Change of Attribute! Subterra!" Preyas' blue skin then morphed into a light brown and brown colour. And then he landed back onto the ground. "Never fear, when Subterra Preyas is here."

"He changed his Attribute to Subterra?" Luna questioned

"Now time to win this. Ability Activate! Slumping Rocket!" And Preyas turned into sand and the sand fell to the ground in a heap.

"Huh where are you?" Luna yelled

"Right heeere." Preyas yelled and kneed Surgewolf on the back from the sky.

Surgewolf: 1150 (K.O) Preyas: 1200

Blazeon: 900

"You'll pay for that." And Surgewolf was covered in a flash of red light and shrunk back to ball form to signal her defeat.

'_Luna life force 85 percent'_

"That was exhilarating." Said Blazeon and he was covered in a red light and transformed back to ball form and went back to Cameron

"Looks like you lost, but hey thanks for playing…" Preyas joked as he went into ball form while covered in a blue light and returned to Marucho.

"Verdan, I want a better effort, understand!" Kyle demanded

"You got it boss just say when." Verdan replied

"I apologize for the loss madam please have mercy and give me another chance." Surgwolf pleaded

Luna chuckled. "Forget about it. Just do your best okay."

"Yes mam." Luna's Bakugan partner replied.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield, Marucho had a plan. "Ok you let me start and I'll take care of the rest. Just back me up." Marucho whispered.

"Hey are we going to start this battle or what?" Kyle asked, clearly agitated.

"Yeah we will just hang on for a sec, jeez." Cameron replied

"You want a battle? Here, gate card set!" Marucho yelled. "It up to you Preyas. Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Go Aquas Preyas."

"Oh yeah I'm feelin it." Said Preyas

"Okay Blazeon, keep doing what you're doing, and this battle is ours."

"Whatever kid." Blazeon said enthusiastically "Just throw me in."

"Got it! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand, Give em all you got Pyrus Blazeon."

"Don't lose, you hear me!?" Kyle demanded

"Yeah, got it boss." Verdan replied

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Smash them Darkus Verdan!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Luna yelled. "Bakugan stand! Give it your best shot Pyrus Surgewolf.

Verdan: 900 Preyas: 800

Surgewolf: 750 Blazeon: 700

"Ability activate! Burst Charge!" Luna yelled, and her Bakugan became engulfed in wild flames and charged at Blazeon.

"You want close combat? Fine with me, ability activate! Combustion Tornado!" Cameron yelled. Blazeon brought the fire tornado again formed it around itself then charged and Surgewolf.

Verdan: 900 Preyas: 800

Surgewolf: 950 Blazeon: 1000

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Luna as she saw the power level in her Bakugan was lower than that of Blazeon's. They both collided and Surgewolf went flying into a pillar which gave way. "Surgewolf are you okay?"

"I'll live."

"Ability Activate. Forbidden Strength!" yelled Kyle and his Bakugan was surrounded in a purple aura and his muscles were throbbing.

Verdan: 1400 Preyas: 800

Surgewolf: 950 Blazeon: 1000

"This is not looking good Preyas." Marucho admitted

"Well do something?!" Preyas yelled

"Time to end all this chaos. Gate card open! Warp Gate!" and as the card activated the entire battle and everyone was teleported to an empty area in Bakugan City.

"Hey what did you do?" I decided to take the battle out of the mall, we caused enough damage as it is."

"Yeah too bad you will lose Brawler, ability activate! Quad Core Assult!"

Verdan: 1800 Preyas: 800

Surgewolf: 950 Blazeon: 1000

Verdan punched Preyas continuously with his four arms. Then punched Preyas up into the sky, then Preyas fell down to the ground.

"Ahh, oh no! Preyas."

_Ability card set._

"Ability Activate. Blue Stealth!" and Preyas disappeared like last time

Verdan: 1500 Preyas: 1100

Surgewolf: 950 Blazeon: 1000

"Now, ability activate. Blue Squall Combo!" Then Preyas started striking Verdan from out of nowhere in fast succession.

Verdan: 1100 Preyas: 1100

Surgewolf: 1150 Blazeon: 1000

Meanwhile Blazeon was dodging continuous Blast Howls coming at it until eventually he was hit. And fell to the ground

"Well I guess it's over, at least after this card!"

_Ability card set._

"Ability Activate! Rolling Fury!"

"Great choice madam." Surgewolf said as she charged and rolled into a vertical, fiery wheel and hit Blazeon square in the chest.

Verdan: 1100 Preyas: 1100

Surgewolf: 1350 Blazeon: 800

"Woah watch out Cameron, if the difference in power levels is 500 G's or higher, you lose your Bakugan!" Marucho warned

"No way I'm losing my first Bakugan! Time to up the Ante!" Cameron took two cards and put them in his gauntlet. "Double Ability Activate! Combustion Dragon, plus Combustion Tornado!" and Blazeon did the whole Combustion Tornado process accept the flames are blue and flew into Surgewolf while covered in blue flames.

Verdan: 1100 Preyas: 1100

Surgewolf: 1100(K.O) Blazeon: 1300

"Not… again!" and Surgewolf was defeated and went back to Luna.

_Luna life force 35 percent_

"I'm sorry I lost again madam."

"It's okay, a battle's a battle you'll get him sooner or later."

"Thank you madam, I don't deserve such kindness."

"Shut up you." Luna said playfully

Meanwhile Preyas and Verdan were in the middle of their own fight.

"Alright Preyas lets end this."

"Change of Attribute, Darkus!" This time Preyas' skin changed to a purple and dark purple shade.

"Ability activate! Whirl Kick!" and Preyas jumped up and performed a downward kick to Verdan

Verdan: 900(K.O) Preyas: 1300

Blazeon: 1300

"Sorry boss." And Verdan was defeated and went back to Kyle.

_Kyle life force 5 percent_

Kyle raged "That's it gate card…" before he could throw the gate card Luna grabbed his arm very tightly

"Kyle it's over, look at your life gauge, look it would be pointless to continue this battle with the equipment we have right now, so just give them the Bakugan back.

"Fine here!" said Kyle angrily before him and Luna walked off to find the rest of their crew."

Blazeon and Preyas went back to their partners in their ball forms.

Cameron catched both Bakugan and her ran to the little girl who also teleported with the battlefield. "Here." Said Cameron.

"Thanks mister." The little girl said as the brought Cameron into a hug and then happily skipped off.

"Hmm not bad for a rookie battler." Said Blazeon

"Ahh beginners luck I say." Responded Cameron

"No you were quite good out there, you have some potential and you and your Bakugan have begun to bond with each other right?" asked Marucho

"I guess kid's got some talent." Blazeon admitted

"So how would you like to become a fully trained Bakugan Battler." Marucho asked

"What!?"

"Well?"

"Of course I would."

"Excellent then follow me!"

-A-

**A/N: Right so that it then, please comment on whether I should continue this or not. I have some ideas on where this might go so please tell me what you think and thanks in advanced. **


	2. A New Threat

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan**_

**Cue Bakugan theme song**

**Episode 2: A New Threat **

Marucho led Cameron to the Baukgan battle arena when he got there he noticed that his gauntlet has automatically activated.

They went to the newly built mess hall when there was a big screen that televised the battle live and it showed the fixtures for upcoming battles.

"Hey Marucho, is the gauntlet supposed to do that?" Cameron asked

"The Gauntlet activates when you enter the stadium, they were designed to do such." Marucho replied

"Well okay so how will you train me?"

"I'll just get you a worthy opponent and see how you fare against her."

"Her?"

"Yes I've set up a battle so that I can see how you do in a regular battle."

"Wait you're not training me?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Well I haven't see the full capabilities of you and Blazeon this battle will bring out the best in you."

"Okay who ever she is, she would have wished that she stayed in bed this morning."

"Yeah just don't make it too easy." Blazeon requested as he showed up on Cameron's shoulder.

Then Marucho pointed and showed Cameron his opponent on the big screen. She looked the same age as Cameron, she had dark red eyes, dark skin and long blue-ish grey hair. She wore a brown and white shirt and navy 3/4 blue pants, and pink and white sneakers.

"Her, looks like an open and shut battle, don't ya think Blazeon?"

"That girl has no idea who she's dealing with." Blazeon replied

-A-

Meanwhile Akira was meditating in the woods in preparation for her match in later on. Radion was flying around, clearly wasn't in the meditative mood.

"Come on Akira! We should be training."

Akira remained silent.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment again. Well I'm a Bakugan need to battle and you're depriving me of my needs."

"You're not dying are you?" Akira asked while she sat in her meditative pose.

"Uh no." Radion replied

"So, what's the problem?"

"You know ever since I met you, you haven't been very nice to me."

"You need to learn discipline, besides I can't be nice to you all the time."

Then she suddenly came out of her meditative stance looking shocked.

"Hey Akira. What's wrong?"

"I saw a vision of something. A Bakugan? I'm not too sure I only saw it for a second."

"Akira are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit flustered from the vision is all. Come on!" said Akira then she grabbed Radion and ran back into the city.

-A-

Cameron was on the battlefield facing his opponent.

"We are back and we have another battle on our hands so let's get started!" The announcer yelled. The fans roared.

"On the west area is a battler who is strong when she needs to be. Aisha Clair!

And she smiled on the battlefield

"And on the east area is a rookie brawler and this is his first battle in the arena, Cameron Fowler!"

And Cameron waved to the fans.

"So you wanna get this battle started?" Aisha asked

"Let's see about that!" said Cameron

"Gate Card Set!" Aisha yelled and she threw a card that landed in the middle of the field then released a rectangular light brown shockwave. "Bakugan Brawl!" she yelled and threw a light brown marble with dark brown markings. "Bakugan stand! Let's go Subterra Bearth!" And Subterra Bakugan looked like it was a bear in light brown fur and had armour made of rocks and stone.

"I am Subterra Bearth and I will crush all who stand in my way!"

"Ready to go Blazeon!?" Cameron asked

"They won't know what hit them!" Blazeon replied as Cameron took him and threw him on the battlefield

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" he yelled as his partner Bakugan revealed himself

"You're about to go down Suckah!" Blazeon yelled

"If you think you can with smack talk I have to say you're sadly mistaken." Bearth stated

Bearth: 800 Blazeon: 700

"A power level of 800 G's okay lets even these odds!"

_Ability Card Set!_

"Ability Activate! Combution Dragon!" And then Blazeon's wing markings glowed, then he blasted a blue fireball from his mouth

Bearth: 600 Blazeon: 900

"Now Bearth lets show them the power of defence!"

"Aisha now!" Bearth yelled

"Ability activate! Earth Barrier!" and Bearth made a semi-sphere shield of rocks go around him and successfully blocked Blazeon's Combustion Dragon

"No way how could she have found a way to block that attack."

"You think I would know?" Blazeon asked rethorically

Bearth: 1'100 Blazeon: 700

Then Cameron took out another card and placed it in his gauntlet. "Ability Activate. Combustion Tornado!" And then Blazeon started to spin around and then was surrounded by orange flames then flew into Bearth

Bearth: 1'100 Blazeon: 1'000

"Nice try! Ability Activate, Forest Flame!" And Bearth Blasted Blazeon with an orange fireball from his mouth. And Blazeon got hit and his power level dropped

Bearth: 1'100 Blazeon: 600

"Hey Cameron a little help would be appreciated." Blazeon yelled as he was in a headlock from Bearth

"You got it Ability Activate! Neo Hummer!" and Blazeon was surrounded by a red aura and he flew out of the head lock.

"You're not beating me that easiliy!" Blazeon yelled

"Ability Activate Combustion Dragon!" and Blazeon Blasted a blue fireball towards Bearth

Bearth: 900 Blazeon: 800

"Are you kidding me?"

"Gate card open!" Aisha yelled "Clay trap!" and Blazeon's feet by became trapped quick drying clay and he couldn't move.

"I can't move!" Blazeon yelled

"That's right!" said Aisha "Ability Activate! Quake Scratch!" and Bearth scratched Blazeon with his orange glowing arm and defeated him

Bearth: 1'100 Blazeon: 800 (K.O)

Blazeon transformed back into his ball form and flew back to Cameron.

_Cameron life force 40 percent_

"Darn it! Who is this girl?" Cameron said to himself as her Berth returned to her in his ball form.

"And Cameron gets schooled by Aisha! But can he possibly turn it around?" The announcer yelled

"Count on it! Gate Card set!" And Cameron threw a face down card that spread across the stadium in a red aura. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" We can do this Pyrus Blazeon!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Yelled Aisha "Bakugan stand! Let's win this one Subterra Bearth.

Bearth: 800 Blazeon: 700

"Ability activate! Forest Flame!" Aisha shouted

Bearth: 800 Blazeon: 300

"I got your number, Ability Activate! Blaze Shield!" and Blazeon put his wings in front of him and they were covered in blue flames and it deflected Forest Flame

Bearth: 800 Blazeon: 600

"Now to end this with double ability!" Cameron yelled

"Wait, no way!"

"Double Ability Activate! Combustion Tornado plus Combustion Dragon!" And Blazeon made blue flames cloak around him then he spun around continuously.

Bearth: 600 Blazeon: 1'100

"No way I'm losing! Ability activate. Mega Earth Barrier!" and a Semi circle barrier made or rocks and covered himself in it. And Blazeon hit the Barrier and he bounced off the barrier and flew into the air and the fire he generated dissipated.

"Man she is tough!"

Bearth: 1'400 Blazeon: 1'100

"I told you there's no way I'm losing." Said Aisha

"You played this game longer that I have, of course this battle would be challenging." Said Cameron

"Really, that's not what you said when you first saw her on the screen." Blazeon mocked

"Shut Up!"

"Well I guess it will be another win for me."

"Don't count your chickens. Gate Card open! Pyrus Reactor!" and the gate card made the floor covered in flames. Then Blazeon flew up wards

Bearth: 1'400 Blazeon: 1'200

"Ability Activate! Nova Wing!" and Blazeon's wings became engulfed in fire and then he flung his wings forwards and two rings of fire flew towards Bearth and they exploded on Bearth.

Bearth: 1'200 (K.O) Blazeon: 1'600

Aisha braced herself and Bearth turned back into his ball form and Bearth rolled back to her foot.

_Aisha life force 40 percent_

"And Cameron strikes back now the battle is all tied up." The Announcer yelled

"Are you okay Bearth?" Aisha asked her bakugan.

"Yeah that Dragonoid just got lucky." He repied

Then Blazeon turned to his ball form and returned to Cameron's hand. "So now we're even!"

"I'm still gonna win here. Gate Card Set!" she yelled and she threw down a Subterra face down gate card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's finish this Subterra Bearth."

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Blazeon!"

Bearth: 800 Blazeon: 700

"Let's go Ability Activate! _Ability card set. _Forest Flame!" and Bearth fired a fireball from his mouth.

Bearth: 800 Blazeon: 300

"No Way you're going to win that easily! Ability Activate! _Ability Card set. _Combustion Dragon!" and a blue flame discharged from Blazeon's mouth and the attack hit Bearth's Forest Flame ability

Bearth: 600 Blazeon: 500

"Cameron now!" Blazeon Yelled

"You got it! Ability Activate! Blazing Rush!" and Blazeon retracted his wings into his arms and he just raced towards Bearth and delivered quick punches and kicks to the opposing bakugan.

Bearth: 500 Blazeon: 600

"Let's keep it going Ability Activate. Neo Hammer!" and Blazeon was surrounded in a red aura and started to unleash hand to hand combat moves on Bearth.

Bearth: 500 Blazeon: 700

"Gate Card open! Battle Element!" Aisha yelled

Then Blazeon's Neo Hammer ability deactivated. "What just happened?" Blazeon asked

Bearth: 500 Blazeon: 350

"Nice move Aisha now we can finish this battle." Said Bearth

"Wait what happened?" Cameron asked

"Allow me to explain." Said Aisha. "Battle Element is a command card that immediately halves the power level of the bakugan that is on the on the opposite end of the hexagonal magic circle."

Then Cameron looked at Aisha blankly

"Okay, my bakugan is a Subterra, and yours is a Pyrus. This gate card halves the power level of my opponent if that bakugan is either Pyrus, Haos, and Aquos (and the background shows the circle and the three attributes glowed their colours.) Since my bakugan is a Subterra it can halve the power levels of the other attributes that I just mentioned same would happen if Bearth was Ventus or Darkus. (Then the Ventus, Darkus and Subterra attributes glowed) The whole process would also work vice versa." Aisha explained. "Do you get it?"

"Uh kinda." Cameron said sheepishly. "Let's go. Double Ability Activate!"

"Again?!" gasped Aisha

"Combustion Tornado, plus Nova Wing." And Blazeon made an orange tornado and flung two flame rings from his wings and then spun in the air around them which made the fire tornado a lot wilder.

Bearth: 300 Blazeon: 1050

"_Maybe I should try this." _Aisha though

"Okay time to even things up! Double Ability Activate. Bulldozer Arm, plus Quake Scratch" and Bearth's arms were covered in an orange aura. And he slammed his arms down on the dragonoid, then used his claws and scratched him

Bearth: 700 Blazeon: 750

"_Okay it's down…_" Cameron thought

"_To the last card." _ Aisha thought

"Ability Activate!" Cameron and Aisha yelled simultaneously

Then all of a sudden a purple lighting struck the battlefield and out of that lightning a Darkus bakugan appeared. She had a humanoid body and three frills sticking out from her head and had huge red eyes. She had splotches of dark purple and purple all over her body and she had long nails and a long tail.

"What the?!" said Cam and Aisha simultaneously

"What's going on here?" Bearth asked

"I have had enough!" the Bakugan yelled. "THIS IS A JOKE! Human using Bakugan as their play things and I'm disappointed that our race has submitted to being controlled by these immature primates. All of you Bakugan are sell outs but don't you fret for I've come to free you!" Then a dark cloud appeared above her.

"Storm Chaos!" she yelled and thunder was striking the stands where the fans sat and then they started running in panic.

Bearth started "That's it, I don't know who you are, but you just don't attack people, humans are our friends. Aisha let's take her down!"

"You got it! Ability Activate! Soldiers Charge!" and Bearth was covered in an orange aura and he went to shoulder charge the mystery Bakugan.

"Lunar Barrier!" and a see-through shield formed around her and Bearth ran into it and purple lightning shocked him and her flew back and he was defeated and returned to his ball form.

"Bearth!" Aisha yelled

"Okay that's it!" Cameron yelled "Ability Activate! Combustion Dragon!" and Blazeon blasted a blue fireball from his mouth at the mystery Bakugan. And the fireball bounced off the shield and it hit another part of the stands. And Marucho braced himself and he avoided getting hit by the fireball.

"Woah this Bakugan has some issues!" said Preyas

"You're right about that Preyas." Marucho replied. Then he saw a girl jump off the stands. "Hey what are you doing?!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" the girl yelled. "Bakugan Stand! Let's Go Ventus Radion!"

"Whoever you are you came on the wrong day, I've been itching to battle all day!" Radion said

Then Cameron turned around. "Hey who are yoooou?" Cameron then started to stare at Akira blankly; he started to see her in slow motion and her purple short hair waving in the wind as she turned her head.

"What?!" she said to him as she caught him looking at her.

"Oh nothing." He said while rubbing his arm

"Take out your cards and battle!" she demanded

"Oh okay." He suddenly replied

"Ability Activate! Tempest Weave!" Akira yelled. And Radion charged a beam in her hands and then blasted it towards the Bakugan. And the light green ball hit the shield and it became absorbed by the shield and threw it back in the form of lightning.

"Ability Activate, Blaze Shield." And Blazeon jumped in front of Radion and blocked the lightning with his blue flaming wings.

Then Marucho jumped down onto the battlefield and he took out two Bakugan. "Looks like you could use some help. Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand." And Preyas and Diablo stood on the battlefield.

"Four against one this doesn't seem fair. Typical of you humans. Looks like it's time to leave." Said the mystery bakugan and then she made a portal and jumped into it.

Then all four Bakugan glowed and retracted back into their ball form and went back to their partners.

Then Akira was about to leave with Radion but then Cameron approached her.

"H-hey I didn't get your name." said Cameron shyly

"Akira Haruna." She simply replied and jumped up back to the stands and walked away.

Then Marucho went over to Aisha who was knocked back by the shockwaves of the attacks.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked

"Well my ears will be ringing for… OM MY GOSH! You're Marucho Marakura aren't you?!"

"Well hehe yeah." He said sheepishly while scratching his head.

"Wow I never thought I would meet one of the original brawlers and now here you are right in front of me."

"Hey fan girl, we kinda have a situation here." Preyas reminded

Then Cameron walked over to them "Marucho does that normally happen during a battle."

"No, come to think of it I've never seen that Bakugan before. How about you Preyas?"

"No and I'm glad not to know her!" said Preyas

"Yeah and why do you think she called us sell-outs?" Diablo asked

"No idea Diablo." Said Angelo

"Hey who asked you!?"

"You asked no one in particular."

Then they continued arguing for a few minutes.

"Are they always like this?" Aisha asked

"Pretty much."

"Well what are we waiting for? We need to find that rouge Bakugan." Said Cameron

"Wait we need to assess the situation first." Marucho suggested

-A-

Meanwhile Akira was walking back to her house. And it was silent between her and Radion for the whole trip.

"Um Akira are you okay?"

"…"

"Okay, I know you don't like to talk much but is that the Bakugan you saw in your vision?"

Then Akira nodded.

"So what are we going to about it?"

"…"

Then they went inside their house and they found a little boy playing video games on the television. He wore shoulder a grey shirt and wore blue shoulder pants and blue shoes. He had the same hair colour as Akira and was missing a tooth and he had grey eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Akira! I finally got the high score!" he bragged

Akira rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's um… great."

"Oh so you can talk to Nagi, but not me?!" said Radion.

As usual Akira remained silent. And walked to her room and closed the sliding door, and then she lied down on her bed.

Then Radion went next to her. "Look why won't you talk to me. I mean I know we're not the most compatible of partners but that makes our relationship interesting, right?"

"…"

Then Akira drifted off to sleep and soon Radion did the same.

-A-

They both woke up in a very futuristic looking world with buildings that looked highly advanced and flying vehicles at every corner and there were floating big screens that resembled a face. The duo awoke on a flat rooftop of a very high building.

"Where are we?" Radion asked

Then they saw a person walking up to them. He was wearing a cloak that covered his entire face and then he pulled out a blue marble with dark blue and red markings in one hand.

Then Akira looked to her right and then she saw Cameron rubbing his head and he looked extremely confused.

"Uh, hey Blazeon where are we?" Cameron asked

"Cameron."

"Yes."

"Does this look like New Vestroia to you!?" Blazeon yelled.

"Well I've never seen new Vestroia before, so you can't really blame me." Then he got up and then he saw Akira when he looked to his left. "Uh h-h-hi Akira." He said while blushing.

"You are hopeless you know that." Blazeon stated

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here!?" Akira asked with slight annoyance in her voice

"I was just taking a nap and then all of a sudden I wake up here." Cameron replied

"Right, so I can only deduce that this isn't a normal dream." Akira guessed as she looked at the hooded figure.

"Correct and you can only leave if you both beat me." The hooded figure said

"Really two of us against one of you, heck this will be easy." Cameron stated

"Sorry but it won't be that easy, you see this is planet Fabrega and the Fabregan Bakugan are nothing like the one's you've seen on New Vestroia, Neathia, Vestal and Gundalia. Like this Bakugan then he put on a more sharp edged gauntlet then he put an unfarmliar power card into the Gauntlet. '_Ability Card set._'

The Akira sighed. "Well I guess there's only one way to get out of here." Then she pulled out and activated her Gauntlet. And the Cameron did the same.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" all three battlers yelled in unison and then their Gauntlets glowed their attribute colour.

Then Akria was going to go first. "Gate card set!" Akira yelled and then threw down a Ventus gate card that spread all over. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Ventus Radion."

"You're finally talking to me. That's great!" now let's get down to business.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Take them down Pyrus Blazeon." Then the dragonoid roared and then looked at the unknown brawler.

Then the brawler chuckled. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" then a giant blue dragon looking serpent came out of it was blue and had purple frills and it had two reptilian yellow eyes. "Meet, Aquos Ophidian." Then the serpent bakugan roared. "This will be a one rounded battle. So, no second chances."

Ophidian: 950 Blazeon: 700

Radion: 700

"It should be you that should be worried. Ability Activate! Combustion Dragon!" then Blazeon's wing markings glowed blue then he fired a blue fireball from his mouth and it then sped towards Ophidian.

Ophidian: 750 Blazeon: 900

Radion: 700

The Brawler chuckled. "Ability activate! Dragon of Rage!" then Ophidian became surrounded in a blue aura and then his frills became red and then he fired a red beam from his mouth that went through Combustion Dragon and was heading for Blazeon.

"Ability Activate! Angel Accelerator!" then Radion flew and pushed Blazeon out of the way of the attack before it hit. "Now we strike! Ability Activate! Needle Fury!"

"This battle will be over in an instant!" yelled Radion as she threw a flurry of purple poisonous needles towards Ophidian and then they hit. But then Ophidian's G's didn't decrease as expected.

"I don't get it! Ophidian's G's should have halved." Said Akira

"Most Aquos Bakugan on Fabrega have an immunity to all toxins that exist in the universe. So your attack will naturally have no effect on Ophidian." The figure stated

Then Akira glared in anger at the brawler. '_Who is this guy?!_' she thought

"Okay then eat this! Ability Activate! Blazing Rush!" then was covered in a red aura and then he was punching, kicking, ramming and tail slapping the Bakugan in front of him.

Ophidian: 550 Blazeon: 1'000

Radion: 800

Then Ophidian fell down to the ground.

'_He's hiding something. But what, I need to find out!_' "Ability Activate! Tempest Shard!" then Radion flew up into the air and then she blasted countless green shards towards the Serpent bakugan.

Ophidian: 250 Blazeon: 1'000

Radion: 800

"Sorry but you can't win even if you take Ophidian's power level down by a chunk you won't win. Ability Activate. Coil Screen!" then Ophidian wrapped himself tightly and then the shards hit but he didn't get phased after he was hit.

Ophidian: 750 Blazeon: 1'000

Radion: 800

"Now Ability Activate! Dragon of Rage!" then he fired a huge red beam from his mouth that hit Radion and then she slid back onto the ground.

"Radion!" Akira yelled.

Ophidian: 750 Blazeon: 1'000

Radion: 100

"Hey let's see if you can survive this." Cameron yelled. "Ability Activate Nova Wing!" then his wings glowed orange and then he blasted orange rings of fire from his wings then it struck Ophidian so much so that it fell to the ground but then it got back up later.

Ophidian: 550 Blazeon: 1'400

Radion: 100

"We have to get back in this Radion!" Akira yelled as her partner was on her knees. "I think we have to use it." She simply said

"Are you serious?!"

Then Akira nodded.

"Okay." Then Radion stood up on to her feet. "Let's do this!"

"Double Ability activate! Zephyr Dance plus Angel Accelerator!" then Radion became surrounded in a green aura then the gem on Radion's belly glowed light blue then she began to continuously strike Ophidian from all directions.

Ophidian: 450 Blazeon: 1'400

Radion: 600

"Now it's time." Then Akira began to press the flat buttons on her Gauntlet then a green glow appeared from it then green pieces started to build in that light.

"_Ready Ailerai._" The Gauntlet sounded and then Akira took the build and then she was about to throw it.

"Battle Gear boost!" she yelled then the gear landed on the back of Akira's ball form then it opened anf then it was positioned around Akira's wings and her shoulders. Then her wings were covered with a more geometric metal plating and then there were attachment's on her shoulder that went beyond her head. And they each had five square holes that fired rays out of it.

Ophidian: 450 Blazeon: 1'400

Radion: 700

"Akira is that battle gear!?" Cameron asked as he was in awe of what he was seeing.

"Forget about that look!" Akira warned

"_Ability card set._" "Neptune's Fury!" Then Ophidian made a tsunami of water come up from below him then he made the water shoot towards Blazeon and the Dragonoid was too late to try to fly over the attack and then he was completely covered in sphere of water then it exploded and then Blazon went on his knees.

"He's too powerful

Ophidian: 450 Blazeon: 400 (K.O)

Radion: 700

"Blazeon then turned back to his ball form and he bounced in front of Cameron's feet."

_Cameron Life force Zero. _His gauntlet sounded and then he picked up Blazeon.

"Radion let end this! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Ailerai Meteor Storm!" Akira yelled as she placed the card in her gauntlet and then Akira's geometric covered wings began to glow green and then holes on the shoulder extentions fired green lasers and then they split making even more lasers to hit the Ophidian

Ophidian: 250 Radion: 1'200

"Ability activate! Coil Screen!" then Ophidian curled up and then the attack damaged was recovered.

Ophidian: 750 Raidion: 1'200

"Radion, hit him in a weak spot, we still have the power advantage."

"You got it Akira!"

"Sorry Akira but this battle is over." Then as he put the card in everything went in slow motion. Then as soon as it entered the gauntlet everything sped back up. "Ability Activate! Multiple Meteor!" then Ophidian blasted a large, light purple ball of energy into the air and then it exploded and then blasted in all directions into smaller but equally as powerful fragments then then one landed on Radion and she was engulfed in purple flames.

"Akira, I'm sorry!" She yelled before glowing green and shrinking into her ball form

Ophidian: 750 Radion: 450 (K.O)

Then Radion bounced and rolled towards Akira and then one of the purple fireball was heading down towards Akira and she was paralyzed with fear.

"AKIRA!" Cameron yelled and then he got in front of her and then he kneeled down and hugged her to shield her from the impact and then when the fireball got closer there was a bright flash of light and then everything turned white

Cameron gasped as he saw he was on his living room couch and the lights were off. He looked at the time on the CD player and he saw it was heading for midnight.

'_Strange it was still daylight. When I decided to take my nap. But was that really all just a dream.'_

"Oh no, Blazeon! Blazeon! Blazeon! Where are you!"

"Chill out! I'm right here!" he said as he rolled to the edge of the table and he opened his ball form. "I don't think that was an ordinary dream. But anyway best not to think about it." Then Cameron got a worried look on his face. "What is it?"

"Akira, she was there and the dream itself felt so real. It could be more than that and somehow it's related to Bakugan. I need to tell Marucho about this."

"But don't you have School in the morning?" Blazeon reminded

"Why did you have to remind me!" he yelled

-A-

In an unknown area with a very futuristic throne room. The unknown battler was there and he was kneeling down before him

"So did you test the humans?" a voice asked

"Affirmative Lord Oeruaqax." The battler replied

"Did you locate Dan Kuso yet?" he asked

"Negative, he's might still be on earth, shall I send scout ships to look on New Vestroia?"

"No we don't want to attract attention to ourselves . We'll just continue testing and observing the human battlers for the time being. But as soon as you locate Kuso, eliminate him."

"Yes Lord Oeruaqx." Then the brawler left the room.

-A-

**A/N: There's chapter two. Sorry for the very, very, very, very, very long wait but the next chapter will come out sooner. I'll be accepting OC's so sent me a description of that character, their Bakugan and their abilities and battle gear if you want, any relationships with the current characters in the story. Also if you have any ideas please P.M me those I could really use them.**

**OC Sheet**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Bakugan: **

**Attribute:**

**Bakugan Abilities:**

**Gate Cards: (Optional)**

**Battle Gear and Abilities: (Optional)**

**Switch – On – 97.**


	3. The Shadows of Bakugan City

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan**_

**Cue Bakugan theme song**

**Episode 3: The Shadows of Bakugan City**

At the Fouler Residence Mrs Fouler was brushing Cameron's hair trying to keep it down but unfortunately it always just poofed up and stayed spiky. She tried many different brushes and combs but it wouldn't become neat.

"Mom we had this discussion last time. At our school we wear casual clothes and we don't have to be neat all the time plus it's not like I'm going to Riverside Academy." Said Cameron

"Maybe if you tried harder in school you could be accepted there." His mom scolded

"And wear a lame uniform? Thanks but I think I'll pass." he replied while chuckling.

Then she saw him putting his new red and black Baku gauntlet in school bag.

"Hold on. You're not taking that to school are you?" she asked while putting on a straight face.

"We'll, yeah." He replied as if it was completely obvious. "I'll need it in case I need to brawl."

"You kids and this, Baku… something."

"It's Bakugan!" he exclaimed "And you should try it."

"And look like a fool while throwing a ball around for amusement. Thanks but I'll pass." Cameron's mom replied using his own previous words against him. This just made Cameron grin at her.

Mrs. Fowler, Cameron's mom wasn't like any other mother. Sure she was overprotective of him which is usual for a mother but she like Cameron also acts like a child sometimes but she loves her son and really shows that love although Cameron is indifferent to how his mom treats him. But he still loves her and she feels the same was about him as well. Then Cameron was about to walk out of the door but not before his mom pulled him into a spin crushing hug.

"Uh mom you can let go now." He said and then she quickly let go of him and let him walk out the door with him school backpack.

"I'll see you later. Love you." She said loudly as he got onto the street.

"Love you too." He replied then he began walking to Riverside High, which was not too far from where he lived, it would take half an hour to reach the school if he walked there and he again like the first time he saw kids trading bakugan and cards as well.

"Well, your mother seems nice." Said Blazeon as he jumped up on to Cameron's shoulder.

"Yeah but she tends to overdo some things but whatever. She still fun to be around."

"Yeah but shouldn't we focus on that dream that we had. Last night?" Blazeon asked

"It was probably nothing, just a nightmare is all."

"Are you sure because it seemed pretty real to me."

"You're over thinking things. Look we'll talk to Marucho about it after school and hopefully get some Bakugan training done."

"Yeah well hopefully it wasn't real or else we could be facing a serious situation."

Then Akira was riding her bike and she was about to ride past Cameron. Then Cameron heard her coming.

"Hey Akira!" Cameron yelled and then she stopped her bike

Akira then sighed. "What do you want?" She asked sternly as she got off her bike and she was wearing a white buttoned shirt with a blue jersey over it and a dark blue blazer and she wore a skirt that was dark blue and she wore blue and white top striped socks along with grey school shoes and her bangs that were usually just above her eyes were held back with purple hair pins.

"And make it quick! She doesn't want to be late for her first day at Riverside Academy!" Radion added.

Then Cameron begun to push his pointing fingers together and he was blushing. "Well you see, last night after everything… t-that h-ha-happened yester…"

"…You are hopeless!" Blazeon interrupted. "He had a weird dream and you were in it! We had to battle some guy in a cloak and he managed to beat both of us, even when you equipped Radion with battle gear."

Then Akira's eyes widened. Then she got back on her bike. "I have to go!" she quickly said and then she rode off.

"Wait you don't think that…" said Cameron

"I'm afraid so."

Then Akira was riding fast as she was going to Riverside Academy. '_Impossible. It can't be coincidence that we had the exact same dream. Okay calm down Akira. I just have to sort this out after school. But for now forget, about it.'_

She then got to the school and then she bike locked her bike to the inside of the school bike rack.

"Radion, I have to go to school but the school has a strict NO Bakugan policy." Akira said while holding the Ventus Bakugan in her palm.

"What! But why I mean this place is called Bakugan City."

"Sorry Radion, but you have to go home now."

"Well if you knew about the rule, then why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't bring you here! You snuck into my backpack and I even specifically told you that you couldn't remember?!"

"Let's not play the blame game. Point is I don't have anywhere to go! I kinda forgot how to get to your house."

"Okay, okay fine." Akira said defeated. "But you will stay in my locker and never come out okay."

"Fine, sure." Then Akira took Radion and then she went into school

-A-

Meanwhile Cameron finally made it to the school and he was running. Then he finally got there and he was panting.

"Finally made it." Then he went inside the school and then he got to where he would usually hang out before school started and he was talking to Blazeon as the Dragonoid has never seen so many humans in one place and he even managed to spot the social hierarchy and separated the bullies, the nerds and the others in between and Cameron was in the lower half of the spectrum as soon as Blazeon pointed that out he then grabbed him and squeezed him with his fist for a moment. Then a voice familiar to him was heard behind him.

Then he turned around and then he saw Aisha at a locker. She had her usual clothes except her bluish grey hair has tied in a ponytail.

"Hey isn't that the girl you fought yesterday?" Blazeon asked

"Hey there!" she yelled while waving to him.

Then he went to her. "Ayi no, Ayama wait, Ally…" Cameron guessed.

"Aisha." She said simply.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" he asked

Then she giggled. "I go to school here." She said.

"Right, I guess I need to pay more attention." He said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "So uh where do I go?"

Then Aisha sweatdropped. "You serious? Okay follow me." She said then she went to home room class with Cameron following her and they were lucky enough to be in the same home room.

Then during their lunch hour they sat together and then a couple of teen wearing buttoned shirts, pocket protectors with pens and rulers, freckles and glasses (nerds.)

"Hey is that a Dragonoid?" one of them asked

"Yep. His name is Blazeon." Said Cameron

Then they began to bombard him with questions

"What's his base power level?"

"What abilities does he have?"

"Is he as powerful as Fusion Dragonoid?"

"Does he have Battle Gear."

"We're you trained by Dan Kuso?"

Then Blazeon jumped on the lunch table.

"HEY!" he yelled and then he looked at the nerds. "Why don't you bother another battler with you dumb questions. Unless you want me to totally scorch you right now!"

"But that's impossible. You're in your ball form. There's no way you can hurt us."

"WANNA TRY ME!" he shouted and then they slowly backed away. "Great now I can relax." He said as he closed his ball form and then began to take a nap.

"Why were those guys all over me?" Cameron asked

"Not every brawler comes up with a Dragonoid that you have. The last human to have a Dragonoid was the legendary Dan Kuso himself." Said Aisha

"Okay, but even though I knew that. I never thought having a dragonoid would be such a big deal."

"Oh yeah it is, but don't get a swelled head about it. As for me I was always a Subterra person and then I found Bearth, and that was when I knew he would be my number one partner."

"And ever since then, I've never battled with another human other than Aisha and I certainly won't be battling with anyone else anytime soon. But that begs the question. Who was that Bakugan who attacked yesterday?"

"She said that we were sell-outs and she said that she was going to free us." Blazeon added

"Well whoever she is I bet that Marucho might know something about it. Him being a Battle Brawler and all."

Then a girl was sitting at a table and then she was sipping from a juice box. Then she suddenly smirked.

-A-

Meanwhile Akira was in the lunch room at Riverside Academy and she was eating her sushi that her mom packed for her. She then snapped her chop sticks and then began eating. Then boy came and then sat on the opposite end of the table.

"How are you enjoying you first day at Riverside Academy?" The boy asked. He was dressed in the same uniform except he had dark blue pants and a blue tie on his collar. He had light brown skin with styled silver hair with bangs that covered the side of his face, his eyes were squinted and under them are amber-gold irises.

"It's okay. I do enjoy the facilities here." She said as she continued eating.

"You don't look that exited." He stated.

"I always look like this." She said nonchalantly while holding her scowl.

"Well I don't know what happened to you before but you should check yourself if you want to make any friends."

Then Akira stopped eating for a moment and then looked at the boy with anger in her eyes. "Excuse me? I believe I didn't quite catch that." Akira said angrily

"You heard me; I think you should lighten up. Maybe smile once in a while."

Then a tear rolled down Akira's cheek. "Sorry but I've lost the ability to smile a long time ago…" then she took her lunch and but it back in her backpack. "I should be getting back to class." Then she walked away from the table and into the hall to wait for the bell to ring for her next class, but she first went to her locker. And then she opened it and she saw Radion was sleeping inside. Then while she was getting her books Radion woke up.

"H-hey. Is school over yet?" she asked

"I just need the rest of my school books." She said with a small hint of sadness that only Radion could detect.

"Akira, are you okay?"

Then she shook her head fast and turned to her direction. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little tired from the dream last night is all."

"C'mon Akira you can tell me anything."

"I have to get to class."

"Akira wa…" and she slammed her locker door and headed for her next class. But then suddenly she was found that she was bring watched down the hall by a shadowy figure and then she turned around and saw that this girl looked like a student at the school but her eyes dark teal and were lot more detailed and had a thin yellow circle inside the iris of the eye.

"You've been staring at me for quite a while now. What do you want?"

Then she walked forward towards Akira. "I want to set your Bakugan free from the shackles of your human imprisonment." Then she had two Bakugan in her hands and she placed them in between her fingers.

Akira then went to her locker and grabbed Radion. And then stared at the mystery battler. "You want to battle? Fine but we take it outside." Then the girl nodded and then they were at the back of school and the girl put on a pure black Baku Gauntlet. Then Akira took out her white and green Gauntlet and put it on her arm.

"GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" they both yelled and suddenly the sky looked stormy and then there were storm clouds everywhere.

"Gate Card set!" Akira yelled as she threw down a Ventus Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand! Let's go Ventus Radion!"

Then the girl took out a Ventus Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakgan Stand. Go Ventus Master Ingram!"

Then Akira's eyes widened. "Ventus Master Ingram, what's he doing here?!" she said to herself.

-A-

School was out for Riverside Middle school and Cameron saw a girl that was wearing a pink shirt with a heart on it and shoulder pants and she wore glasses, had her orange hair in two braids. Her eyes were light brown with a thin white circle in the iris then she pulled out a Bakugan and was throwing it up in the air. "Wanna play?" she asked menacingly.

"Maybe later I have to get home." Then he walked away from her but she later appeared in front of him again.

"I wanna play now!" she said and then she put on a pure black Gauntlet.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you lose." Then he put on his red and black Gauntlet and then he inserted a power card into it.

"GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" they both yelled and their Gauntlets glowed their respective attribute colours.

Then the girl took out a gate card and she threw it. "Gate card set!" then the Subterra gate card spread all over. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand. Rise Subterra Coredem."

'_Where have I seen that Bakugan before?' _ Cameron thought. "Whatever, ready to do some damage Blazeon?!"

"Yeah, put me it and I'll turn that thing into molten slag!" said Blazeon.

"Right. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Hit em hard Pyrus Blazeon!"

Coredem: 900 Blazeon: 700

"A power level of nine hundred? Hey Blazeon, think we can take him?"

"How is that a question? Let's brawl!" Blazeon replied

"Nice let's begin, ability activate! Combustion Dragon!" then Blazeon fired a blue fireball from his maw.

Coredem: 700 Blazeon: 900

Then the girl put an ability card of the same design of the one he saw in the dream he had. But he didn't notice

"Ability activate! Phantom Blow!" then Coredem blasted orange beams from his fists and it countered Combustion Dragon.

Coredem: 1'100 Blazeon: 900

"Ability Activate, Hammer Blow!" Then Coredem ran towards Blazeon and punched him in the face and Blazeon fell to the ground.

Coredem: 1'400 Blazeon: 500

"One more ability and your Bakugan will be free!" she said while smiling maniacally

"Blazeon we need to do this now!"

"Just hurry!"

"Ability Activate, Scale Arrow!" then he blasted an orange ray of light from his chest and then it was heading for Blazeon.

Coredem: 1'400 Blazeon: 200

"Ability Activate! Neo Hummer!" Then Blazeon became surrounded in a flowing red aura and then he flew up into the air and dodged the attack.

Coredem: 1'400 Blazeon: 300

"Now, it's time to stack up, Double Ability Activate, Combustion Dragon plus Nova Wing!" then Blazeon's wings became surrounded in flames and then he flew up and flung them forward and they turned into two fire rings then Blazeon followed up by firing a blue fireball from his mouth Then both attacks hit Coredem as he was too slow to dodge. And when they all hit him there was an explosion.

"Yeah we did it!" then out of the orange flames Coredem came out and his green eyes were glowing momentarily.

"What the what!"

Coredem: 1'000 Blazeon: 900

"I guess it wasn't enough." Cameron said

"Gate Card open! Subterra reactor." Then the gate card glowed brown and then brown power streams were flowing into Coredem.

Coredem: 1'100 Blazeon: 900

"This should be more than enough! Ability Activate. Combustion Tornado!" Then Blazeon became surrounded in an orange fire tornado then he flew into the air and was going to ram into Coredem head first.

Coredem: 1'100 Blazeon: 1'200

"Not quite Ability Activate! Armoured Exia." Then his geometric markings glowed and then the flames from Blazeon's Combustion Tornado then he became surrounded in a wild orange aura then as Blazeon flew towards Coredem and the Pyrus Bakugan was punched back and then he flew.

Coredem: 1'400 Blazeon: 1'200

"Ability activate, Scale Arrow!" then his geometric markings glowed yet again and then the blue orb on his chest and then he blasted an orange blast of light towards Blazeon.

Coredem: 1'400 Blazeon: 900

"No way! Ability activate! Blaze Shield!" then his wings became surrounded in blue flames and then flung them in front of him to block the ability, Scale Arrow hit and then Blazeon was doing his best to keep the attack back. But it wasn't enough and he flew back in defeat.

Coredem: 1'400 Blazeon: 1'200

Then Blazeon became covered in a bright red glow and then he turned back to his ball form then he bounced back towards Cameron.

"_Cameron life force 45 percent._" Cameron's Gauntlet sounded.

"Hey Blazeon are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine but you lost more than half your life points, sorry dude."

"It's okay, we'll find some way to beat her and her Bakugan."

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Okay, Gate Card set!" then he threw a Pyrus gate card down. "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand! We can do this Pyrus Blazeon."

"You just don't learn do you? Your Bakugan will soon be free! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Time to win Subterra Coredem. We will free all Bakugan.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You'll find out soon enough. Coredem lets finish them off!"

"I don't think so!" a voice yelled. "Bakugan Brawl!" The person threw a light brown Bakugan with lots of dark brown accents. "Bakugan stand! Let win this Subterra Bearth!"

"Aisha! What are you doing here?" Cameron asked

"I figure you needed help and surprise, surprise I was right." Aisha answered

"Enough talking. Let's do this." Said Blazeon.

"Fine but you better keep up Dragonoid." Bearth replied

-A-

'_Why is Master Ingram here?'_ Akira thought. '_No matter who ever this battler is she must be trouble._'

Master Ingram: 650 Radion: 700

"Whoever this guy is his power level is lower than mine, we got this Akira!"

Then Akira put her ability card in her gauntlet. "Ability Activate! Tempest Weave!" then Radion made an orb of green energy appear in her hands then she thrusted it forward and the orb turned into a green blast that was heading for Master Ingram.

Master Ingram: 450 Radion: 900

"Ability Activate, Armored Intense Mode!" then Master Ingram became covered in a barrier made of his scarf. Then Tempest Weave did nothing as it was blocked

Master Ingram: 650 Radion: 900

"Really but my power level is still higher than yours. You're not very good at this are you?" Radion mocked.

"Don't let your guard down Radion."

"Ability Activate, Wind Echo!" then Master Ingram stood on the ground and sunk into it. Then Radion landed on the ground and was looking around for him.

"You can't hide forever!"

Master Ingram: 650 Radion: 600

"Radion, be careful, your power level just dropped." Then hands came out of the ground then Radion was grabbed by Ingram and was held there in place. "Oh no Radion!"

"Let me go you creep!" Radion yelled

"Hang on Ability Activate! Angel Accelerator!" then Radion got out of Ingram's grip and then she was moving around at high speed almost teleporting in thin air.

Master Ingram: 550 Radion: 700

"Ability Activate! Wind Split!" then there were several copies of Ingram that were made and then Radion was trying to find the real one and she was kicking duplicates in the air.

Master Ingram: 750 Radion: 500

"Now to finish you off. Come Bakugan Trap, Hylash!" then the trap opened and activated and Ventus Hylash flew overhead.

"I was afraid you were going to do that." Said Akira

Master Ingram/Hylash: 1'100 Radion: 500

"This is bad. I need to even the odds. Ability Activate Needle Fury!" then Radion fired purple needles from her nails. And the needles stuck into Ingram and Hylash. "This should make things easier."

Master Ingram/Hylash: 550 Radion: 500

"Now Gate Card open Element Merge!" then the gate card turned white and then it later faded then Radion glowed green for a moment then it died.

Master Ingram/Hylash: 350 Radion: 700

"Double Ability Activate! Thunder Power - Glimmering Slash…" then Hylash was in the air and began to spin horizontally very fast and then it hit Radion and then she fell down on to the ground but then the damage wasn't too bad to she got back up to her feet

Master Ingram/Hylash: 550 Radion: 700

"plus, Wind Power Extreme!" Then Master Ingram flew towards Radion and then he extended his blades on his hands then he cross slashed her then Radion fell on to her knees

Master Ingram/Hylash: 850 Radion: 400

"Akira this isn't looking good." Said Radion who was now covered in minor black bruises.

"Don't worry I'll think of something."

"Hope you think your way out of this…" then she took out another Ventus Bakugan.

"You're kidding; you're going to throw in another Bakugan!"

"Yep, Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand! Rise Ventus Shadow Wing."

"Oh no! I hope she isn't going to do what I think she's going to." Akira said under her breath

Master Ingram/Hylash: 850 Radion: 400

Shadow Wing: 350

"Now your Bakugan will soon be free. Double Ability activate Shadow Wing plus Moonlight Slash!" then Shadow Wing combined with Master Ingram.

Ninjitsu Master Ingram/Hylash: 1'300 Radion: 400

Then Akira fell to her knees in defeat. "There's no way I can possibly beat that power level." '_Radion, I'm sorry._'

Then a person appeared next to her. "Sounds like you need some help." He said and it was the same light brown skinned boy that talked to her moments ago. "Luckily I have Bakugan skills as well." Then he took out a white Bakugan with yellow and shiny silver accents. Then Akira got up. Then she just nodded her head not making direct eye contact with him. Then he put on his blackish-grey BakuGauntlet. "Bakugan Brawl!" he yelled as he threw his Bakugan on to the battlefield. "Bakugan stand, let's go Haos Velocirex!" Then the Bakugan rose up and he looked like a short white humanoid raptor with yellow and sliver armour all over his body and the wings on his arms were razor sharp. He had prolonged talons and very sharp claws, his tail was long and white and there was a yellow sharp gem on it.

"Who's ready for a true speedster?!" Velocirex said as he was thrown in.

Ninjitsu Master Ingram/Hylash: 1'300 Radion: 400

Velocirex : 700

Then he took a card out of his sleeve. "Now it's time to begin. Ability Activate Light Saber!" he yelled and then Velocirex ran towards Ingram and a yellow saber came out of hand and then slashed right through Hylash.

'_Hylash eliminated.'_ The gauntlet said as he went back into its trap form and landed in front of the girl's feet

Ninjitsu Master Ingram: 950 Radion: 400

Velocirex: 900

The girl's life meter fell to 80%

"Radion we have to win this. We can't give up, remember what sensei said!" Then Radion got up onto her feet.

"You're right Akira, we can't lose. We're going to make that battler pay!"

"That's the spirit. Ability Activate! Zephyr Dance!" then the gem on her belly glowed blue and then she disappeared and then was continuously striking Ingram with her fists and then one kick sent Ingram to the ground.

Ninjitsu Master Ingram: 950 Radion: 900

Velocirex: 900

"Time to finish this battle! Triple Ability Activate…!"

"No way." The girl and light browned skin boy said simultaneously.

"…Tempest Weave plus Tempest Shard plus Fusion Ability Dancing Firestorm!" Then Radion was completely surrounded in a green, wild aura and then a huge energy orb appeared in her hand and then it grew to a large size and then Radion pointed it upwards and then green bolts of energy that looked like huge shards flew into the air and then fell from the sky and they were raining on the battlefield and Ingram was taking huge damage. And Velocirex was dodging the attacks.

"Hey I'm here too you know." he said while dodging the attack

Ninjitsu Master Ingram: 400 Radion: 1'450

Velocirex: 900

"_Power level exchange complete."_ The Gauntlet sounded and then Ingram became surrounded in a green glow and then shrunk back to ball form and sped to Akira's hand and then she caught him and Shadow Wing.

Then Akira and Velocirex shrunk back to their ball forms and went back to their partners. "Now tell me who you are! And how did you find Ingram!?" then the girl grinned and disappeared into the sky (Similar to a Mechtogan.)

"Yeah we did it!" Radion yelled in her ball form.

"But it's not over yet, look at the sky…" the boy said and then they both saw that there was still storm clouds in the area and they saw another battle blocks down in Bakugan City. "C'mon." he said as he grabbed he hand and then they ran towards the battle that was taking place.

-A-

"Ability Activate Combustion Dragon!"

"Ability Activate Phantom Blow!"

"Ability Activate Forest Flame!"

Blazeon blasted a blue fire ball from his mouth towards Coredem but it was intercepted by Phantom Blow which Coredem fired from his fists but Bearth fired an orange fire ball from his mouth and then it hit Coredem and he staggered back.

Coredem: 700 Blazeon: 900

Bearth: 800

"Time to win this Gate card open! Power Pressure!"

Then the ability card the girl was holding was glowing red. "What did you do!"

"Since you power level is over 400G's, this card prevents you from activating any abilities!" Cameron explained.

"Nice one Cam! Now allow me to finish this." Said Aisha. "Ability Activate Bulldozer Arm!" then Bearth's arms glowed orange and then he slammed them into Coredem.

Coredem: 400 Blazeon: 900

Bearth: 1'100

Then Coredem shrunk back into his ball form and then he flew to Aisha's hand.

"Nice one Bearth!"

Then Bearth made a thumbs up and then glowed brown and then shrunk into his ball form then Blazeon followed.

"Now we can get some answers." Said Cameron but then she disappeared in a similar fashion to the other girl.

"…Or not." Said Aisha. Then she looked at her hand and saw that Subterra Coredem was gone as well. "Wait was that Bakugan… an illusion?" she asked as the sky returned to normal

Then Akira and the other boy got there and saw that they still had their Bakugan. "Thank goodness, well I'm heading home. Later kids." Then he walked off. Then Cameron looked to his side and saw that Akira was gone as well.

"Forget about school Aisha we _need_ to tell Marucho about this." Then they ran towards the Bakugan Stadium.

-A-

They got to Bakugan Stadium and in the lab, Marucho was still looking in the Bakugan Database for the Darkus Bakugan that infiltrated the stadium before and he looked like he didn't get some sleep for some time. And Mira was helping him as well.

"Mira did you find anything yet?" he asked.

"No, hey Marucho maybe this thing we're looking for isn't a Bakugan at all." Mira suggested.

"Well there is no way it can be a Mechtogan. And it doesn't look like a Bakugan from Neathia or Gundalia. Anything from Vestal?"

"Nope, nothing yet. Maybe she's from the Doom Dimension."

"But where could she have gotten enough power to open a portal from there to here. I don't know maybe I'm over thinking things."

Then Aisha and Cameron came into the lab.

"Cameron, Aisha what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asked.

"We fought a powerful Bakugan and the girl who was her partner kept saying… '_Your Bakugan will be free_.'"

"What Bakugan was she using?" Mira asked

"If I remember correctly it was Subterra Coredem." Aisha stated.

"Impossible, Coredem is currently on Neathia, there is no way that…"

"Marucho, do you think it could be related to the Bakugan we saw the other day. I hope so, because right now we have no leads. Oh by the way this is Mira Clay." Said Marucho introducing Mira to the two battlers.

"Nice to meet you Miss Clay." Said Aisha in a formal tone. Then Mira giggled.

"Mira is fine, thank you." She said

"So what do we do now?" Cameron asked

"Well we stopped Bakugan battles until we can figure this thing out." Marucho said.

"Maybe we should call the rest of the Brawlers to help us." Mira suggested.

"Sorry, but they all retired. I'm the only one left. A year after Dan left, we all decided that we would go our separate ways. I continued to go on with Bakugan but the others didn't have the same idea so I've decided to let the next generation take over, that would be you two." He said pointing towards Cameron and Aisha.

"You mean, we get to continue the legacy of the Brawlers?!" Aisha asked with stars in her eyes.

"I'm not saying that you two will become the new brawlers, but I'm not going to be a battler forever. We need to get to Neathia and Gundalia and find out if everything is okay there."

"Alright adventure!" Cameron and Aisha yelled in unison.

"No I'm afraid you two will stay here. While me and Preyas head to Neathia."

Then they both pouted.

-A-

In a futuristic city with flying cars around and an orange/ pinkish sky and there was a tower and inside the tower was the same battler that fought in Cameron and Akira's dream.

"My lord we located Dan Kuso." He said

"Excellent. You know what to do."

Then the battler put on his Gauntlet. "…Eliminate Dan Kuso."

Then he revealed his eyes that were amber with a black thin circle in the iris.

-A-

**Here's the third chapter, please tell me what you think and leave a review. I'll be back with chapter four soon. P.S I'm only accepting Antagonist OC's**

**Switch – On – 97 **


End file.
